


somebody told me

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Kaijou vs. Touou game, Kise goes to find Kasamatsu, because he doesn't want to leave without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somebody told me

Kise already knows that they're going to lose the game before it ends, but still, when the buzzer sounds, he can only stare at the scoreboard. He sees the numbers, and he understands what they mean. His body, though. His body still screams at him to get up and keep playing because this game is about more than just him--it's about Kaijou, and most importantly, it's about Kasamatsu. But when he tries to get up, not a single muscle responds, and he can only sit trembling on the ground thinking _I have to get up. I can't let Kasamatsu senpai see me like this._

Kasamatsu must be hurting even more than him, but even so, he offers Kise a hand to help him up and says, "You made us proud." Kise can't help crying then. Instead of kicking him like he usually does, Kasamatsu just ruffles his hair and talks about winning in the Winter Cup. He tells the entire team to leave with pride. It's not a romantic moment at all, because Kise's face is streaked with sweat and tears and he can barely move, but he loves Kasamatsu so fiercely then that he wants to grab and kiss him in front of everyone. Kasamatsu disappears when they get to the locker room, though, so even though he should leave with the others like Kasamatsu said to, Kise stays behind. 

It takes him a while to find Kasamatsu after everyone else has left. When he finally finds him in an empty locker room, he doesn't make his usual loud entrance. Kasamatsu's kneeling in front of the lockers, pounding against them with a fist as he cries. Kise's never seen him like this. Every sob wracks his entire body and echoes in the locker room harshly, like he's tearing the sound out from deep inside. Kise sits on one of the benches and waits, his heart twisting even more than it had when the buzzer sounded. Despite being an easy crier, he knows how to carry his own pain. It's harder to sit here and listen to Kasamatsu, but he doesn't want to go home and leave him behind.

After a few minutes, Kasamatsu's crying subsides, and Kise gets up and walks over to him. Kasamatsu looks up at the sound of his footsteps. "Kise...?" His eyes are red and puffy, and there are still tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Kise holds out his hand. "Can you stand?"

Kasamatsu stares at his hand for a moment, then clasps it and lets Kise pull him to his feet. His voice is hoarse when he says, "I everyone to go home without me."

"Ah, well, you know how I am. I never do what you tell me to do. Besides, I couldn't leave my captain behind."

"Idiot," Kasamatsu says, but the insult isn't accompanied by his usual kick. Instead, he just wipes at his eyes.

"Hey, come here." Kise pulls Kasamatsu into his arms. Kasamatsu's head fits neatly under his chin; Kise's never noticed it before, because it's always been Kasamatsu comforting Kise, but he likes it. It lets him kiss the top of Kasamatsu's head easily. 

As if the touch sets him off, Kasamatsu starts crying again. "I wanted us to win," he says, his voice muffled against Kise's shirt. "Because of last year, I wanted..." He trails off, his shoulders shaking. 

Kise strokes his hair. "You know, when I lost my first game, someone told me that I should add the word 'revenge' to my dictionary. It was good advice, and I've been working hard since then."

There's no reply, but Kasamatsu's shoulders are shaking a little less, and he makes a sound that might be a laugh. 

"Hey, senpai," Kise says quietly. "Let's work hard together, okay?"

Kasamatsu lifts his face up and looks at Kise. Even though his eyes are still bloodshot, he's smiling. It's the same smile he gave Kise after their loss against Seirin. "It's a deal. But you'd better not slack off, or I'll kick your ass."

"What a mean senpai," Kise mourns. 

Kasamatsu does laugh this time. He rests his forehead against Kise's shoulder, and they stand together like that for a while. It might be easier to carry his own pain, but Kise doesn't mind this, either. As long as it's him and Kasamatsu, he can keep moving forward. They can both grow, and pay back all their losses together. It's a promise.


End file.
